


A Ranger's Duty

by TeenagerForever



Category: The New Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon), The Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Although he deny it, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, RangerSmith is big softie, Yogi bear is a needy bear, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenagerForever/pseuds/TeenagerForever
Summary: Ranger Smith gets a  late night visitor during a thunder storm





	A Ranger's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble based on a silly head canon I have always had.

It was in the middle of night in Jelly stone park when a heavy lighting awoke Ranger Francis Smith from his slumber. Just as he was managing to get back to sleep heard a knock form his door.

“A Ranger job is never truly done.” The Ranger sighed slowly walking toward the door.

He opened his door to find a bear at his door. This was no average bear this was what one would call smarter than the average bear and what Ranger Smith would call more irritating than average bear.

“What on goods green pastures are you doing at my place this late in the night .” Ranger Smith groaned.

“Well Ranger Smith sir I have bit of a problem sir.” Yogi bear said a walked into the cabin and sat on one of Ranger Smith's kitchen seat as if he owned the place. Which he did not.

“Your making this my problem because.” Ranger Smith said wringing his hands through his hair.

“Well it a Ranger's duty to protect and serve any all poor woodland in trouble and are I not a poor woodland creature?” Yogi asked.

To give credit where credit is due Yogi with his wet fur and sad puppy eyes expression ,Yogi was wearing on his face was truly pitiful state.

“Fine whatever it will make it snappy it's late and I need my rest ,Yogi.” Ranger Smith said as crossed his arm

 

“I was wondering if I could sleep your bed tonight.” Yogi sad.

“What?!” Ranger Smith yelled.

 

“I was wondering if I could sleep your bed tonight.” Yogi repeated.

“Oh I heard and the answer is no absolutely not.” Ranger Smith answered. “Plus you have own home ,your cave to sleep in.”

“But it so cold and damp.” Yogi whined.

“You never had a problem with that before what is the real reason for this insanity?”Ranger Smith asked.

Yogi looked around the cabin quickly as though he was making sure no else was listening.

“If I tell will you promise not to laugh.” Yogi said looking at his paws.

 

Ranger Smith gave a brief dry scoff at the mere notion that yogi of all people could make him laugh at this hour of the night.

“Trust me Yogi I am not going to laugh.”Ranger Smith said. “I am really not in the mood. So go on make it snappy I have work in the morning.”

 

“ you see , I am , I am.” Yogi said.

 

“Spit it out already.” Ranger Smith said.

 

Then the unmistakable sound of thunder was heard. Yogi bear then jumped in the Ranger arms. Yogi eyes were wide and his body was shaking.

 

“aww You are frighted of the thunder.” Ranger Smith said carefully pulling the bear off of him. “I feel for you I really do but if you sleep in my where would I sleep?”

 

“Why in your bed of course , There room enough for the both of us.” Yogi said wrapping his arm around Ranger Smith.

 

“Okay fine, Okay fine.” Ranger Smith grumbled. “Can you at least dry yourselves off.”

Ranger Smith went to his bathroom got a towel and handed it to Yogi.

“Will do Ranger Smith ,sir.” Yogi shook himself dry and once all water got on the Rangers nice wooden floor he used the towel to soak up the water on it. Yogi than ran into Ranger smith bed. Ranger Smith telling himself he only caved because he was tried and because of any fondness he has developed for the bear.

 

“Good Night Yogi.” Ranger smith said. “Just be aware this a One time thing and won't happen again.”

 

But it did happen again many times over.


End file.
